Lisa's book store
Yume Yadōmaru Books (夢矢胴丸書物) is a managed by Lisa Yadōmaru and her daughter Lisa Hiroshi, who inhabit the second floor apartment. The store caters mainly to numerous genres of , but sold a wide selection of standard reading fare, and was privately funded by Kei Yume. Kenji Hiroshi was known to make use of the premises as a second home prior to the First Spiritual War. Following the Collapse, which saw Lisa join Kenji to help him elude The Outsider and her daughter joining her half-brother Kentaro Hiroshi to sieve through and maintain Kenji's library, the book store was looked after by the Visored; specifically Shinji Hirako, who had an old-school jazz machine installed. The day-to-day running of the business fell into the hands of May. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Lisa, after tidying up her store, thinks that it is time to take it easy. Whilst enjoying some free-time she begins reading through her collection of manga. A few minutes later she is alerted to a customer entering who turns out to be Kenji Hiroshi. She promptly locks up the store and asks him how he is coping though Kenji deflects the question, insisting that he is fine. He instead brings her up-to-speed regarding the fate of Kei Yume.The Fire Still Burns Lisa expresses shock when he tells her that Kei has somehow been sealed within the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan. Lisa points out that Kenji already possesses the jewel with Kenji inferring that he annoyed someone not to be crossed when he swiped it. This leads Lisa to ask Kenji what he has gotten himself into now with Kenji comically admitting that he doesn't rightly know, leading Lisa to kick him. He tells her that they should be leaving however and sweeps Lisa from her feet to carry her bridle-style, at which point he flees the store (blowing the front door off its hinges in the process). Kenji proceeds to defeat numerous adversaries using his Battle Aura with Lisa shouting at him to get them out of here. Lisa later contacted the Visored to request they look after her business. Shinji Hirako was volunteered for the task and had an old-school jazz machine installed without Lisa's permission.Shinji Hirako (Kenji)#Personality Locations *'Store' -- the main feature of the building is the first-floor book-store ran by Lisa and her staff, which consists of herself, Lisa's daughter and May as a part-timer (though she did much of the work following the Collapse). Shinji later added an old-school jazz machine after being asked to look after the place in Lisa's stead, which she currently knows nothing about. The front door required replacing after Kenji blew it from its hinges. *'Apartment' -- the upstairs apartment is where Lisa and her daughter live and also where her staff congregate during their break. It consists of two small-sized bedrooms, a small bathroom, and an open-planned living space with a small corner kitchen. The three-seater sofa can be pulled out into an extra bed which is where Kenji slept during his visits. *'Basement' -- the basement was where Lisa housed her extra stock. Stock aside it doubled as a small study which young Lisa used in her free-time. Contained a concealed door that led to the Yume Family Manor in Hama Town and only Lisa Hiroshi possessed the means to access it. Behind the scenes References & notes